


Last of A Kind

by N_Dragon_Eyes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Favorite Character, I decided to use lamia as the way call their halfbreeds, I saw very few of these, might be dumb but whatever, reader is a serpentine, serpentine half breed, thought I'd give pythor some love, will be swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Dragon_Eyes/pseuds/N_Dragon_Eyes
Summary: Nya had been a penpal of yours for years, it was lonely locking yourself up for what you are to avoid getting attacked. Especially for so many long years that you don't even know how old you really are.It wasn't until the rise of the Serpentine did you meet Nya in person and she decided to bring you to the ninja for your own safety and to make sure that after the battle is over, you won't be considered an enemy to ninjago.So you've been living with the ninja since, watching as they trained Lloyd and helping where you could. There were perks to being half serpentine, especially of a strong variant of serpentine. Though, little do you know that would bring a target on your back once the Ninja disappeared to an island.
Relationships: Pythor P. Chumsworth/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. A Lamia's Genes

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place during the time of the elemental master tournament, ya know, during the time where Pythor gets kidnapped for being the last known anacondrai.  
> The first chapter isn't that great. it is 2 am for me and I am tired, plus once you actually meet Pythor, I won't be focusing on where in the plot y'all are in and going wild so things will get better from there.

A sigh passed her lips as she stared off the side of the ship. The ninja had left and eventually so did Nya to try and see if they were alright. The strange (h/c) haired woman hugged herself as she continued to wait for the return of her friends.

"They will be back soon, I promise" Sensei Wu said as he approached her side quietly. "If Nya notices any trouble, she'd send word to us for help. We just have to wait." He added. The woman's long tail curled in anxiety.

"I can't help but worry. Your brother went with them knowing something wrong may happen, and they are still gone. It just... Doesn't sit well with me. I have a very bad feeling things are going to go south..." She mumbled, purple scales glinting in the sun ever so slightly from how much her tail curled around her.

"It is concerning that you have a bad feeling, not once has it been wrong..." Sensei Wu commented, glancing at her before staring out in thought. "We can only hope it is wrong for now. I'll be sure to send you straight to them if word comes that they need assistance."

"And I'll get there as fast as possible." She nodded.

~~~~~~

But that's where the promise was broken. Upon the return of the ninja and her arrival to make sure they were alright, it took Sensei Garmadon taking hold of her sweaty arm to realize something that would snap them all into action.

"(Y/N)... What is your serpentine half?" He asked cautiously as he moved his now re-scaled hand away. A thought clicking in his mind

"Anacondrai, why?" She replied simply, confused by his new appearance and why his human hand returned to a scaled one after touching her when he said the spell was wearing off.

"We need to hide you. It's likely Chen will be after you to make the spell permanent" He said sternly, the (e/c) eyed lamia gasping lightly.

"But- You'll need my help in the fight-" She tried to argue.

"It's safer if we get you somewhere safe, (Y/N). The battle will be harder if he manages to get his hands on you" Nya stepped up, trying to reason with her close friend. "We're going to have to do the same with an old enemy soon as well..." She commented, looking to the others.

"Crap... She's right." Kai grumbled, not liking the suggestion, only confusing the Lamia.

"We'll go get him, Nya, you take care of keeping (Y/N) safe on the ship." Lloyd said as the ninja started leaving. The lamia looking to Nya with a sad expression.

"I wish I could change this, but it's the only way. Not like you won't get to fight. You'll just be our secret weapon for the last second if we need more power." She smiled at her former penpal. The Lamia sighed and nodded, allowing Nya to guide her to the ship in wait. Once aboard, the question plaguing her mind slipped.

"Who is the old enemy the ninja had to go get?" (Y/N) asked, finding a comfortable spot to rest.

"A serpentine crueler than the rest, and the last known true Anacondrai... Pythor." She admits. "I'm not surprised the guys never told you of him. He'd likely try to use your existence to twist their minds. Can't keep you away from him for long though, he's likely gonna be brought here as well to keep out of Chen's clutches" She continued, resting beside the lamia.

"Huh... So, what will I be expecting? It's been awhile since I saw a true serpentine, after all. I hid away while you and the ninja fought them..." She asked quietly, clearly bored. Unaware of what chaos was brewing elsewhere.

"Well, he was turned small and he's got white scales. So just like a regular snake, just albino and... has a humanoid torso." She explained, pulling out her phone and scrolling through her gallery. "Aha! Knew I had one." She held up her phone to show her friend the picture. "Ya know, if he wasn't evil, I would have totally tried to have you meet him. You do like the witty types." She teased getting a chuckle from (Y/N).

"If only he wasn't evil and small. He certainly looks my type. Seeing as I'd be better off with a snake than a human anyway" She hummed, Nya got a sad look thinking she meant it in a 'I'm not wanted' way. "Oh, don't get me wrong. Plenty of human guys are attractive, it's just biology. If I was with a human and had a kid, the human would die long before I would and the child's lifespan will be shorter than my own so that just means a possibility of the child dying before me as well." She explained, rubbing the back of her neck and getting an 'OH' look from Nya. "So a serpentine would be a better candidate. A partner who will either live as long or longer than me and I'd have a child that certainly would live longer. But that's if it goes that far."

"At least one of us knows what we want" Nya chuckled. "Who knows, maybe he'll turn a new leaf and get back to normal size. Then I can play some matchmaker" She winked getting a chuckle from her close friend.

"How about if he just gets back to normal size? If he's still evil, then maybe I can convince him to calm down on the world domination or whatever evil guys do" She hummed, raising a brow. "I do like a challenge like that."

"Fair enough." Nya nodded. "If anyone could lighten a black heart, I'm sure you could." She chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the ninja had gotten to the prison, tried to rescue Pythor but failed, resulting in the events that followed in the series where Chen got the sweat he wanted to make the spell permanent and people would soon be fighting a battle


	2. When Eyes Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle was close, and the moment they met eyes brought their fates closer

When the ninja lost Pythor and the battles started, (Y/N) was kept hidden away on the flying ship the group called home. She watched as the biggest battle was raging below, Chen and his army against serpentine, the people of ninjago, and the masters of the elements. She was in awe of it all, feeling left out that she couldn't do anything to help, but she was better off as a last resort as is.

Her eyes followed everything she could, analyzing where Chen and his army were weak and what moved the others did that weakened their numbers. She flinched and winced, wishing she could mentally instruct them about what to do. It was like watching a chess game and being frustrated at both players about the moves they choose. Whether illegal or just downright stupid. It was honestly frustrating, but then again, that's her anacondrai blood boiling for such a great battle. She had her control though, the perks of being a halfbreed.

While watching closely, she noticed a strange rat with a white speck on it with a book. She was confused as it made Lloyd stop before calling up to the ship to throw down an anchor. Master Wu did so while the lamia stared in confusion, watching the white speck move with the book onto the anchor.

"I want you to hide behind the pillar. I don't want Pythor trying to trick you or anything" Master Wu said as he approached her. "He's witty and knows how to twist one's thoughts. He'd have plenty to use just by looking at you" He added, guiding her behind the pillar as Sensei Garmadon moved to grab Pythor and the book while acting as cover as Wu hid (Y/N). She listened, slithering behind the pillar. She'll be able to listen at least.

"Are you hiding something from me?" A small voice squeaked, it was a tad hard not to giggle at the sound but she managed to keep quiet.

"There are some things we can't trust you with, even if you are helping us" Wu answered simply, he wasn't going to lie, but he wasn't going to tell him either.

"I suppose I'll wallow in my curiosity. Anyways, There's a way to fix this. The true might of the anacondrai-" He started, the Lamia listened as the three figured out that they'd need to call upon the anacondrai generals to stop Chen and his army, but at the cost of someone being stuck in the cursed realm. She felt a bit happy hearing their souls would be released, but sad that Garmadon had decided he would be the one to be banished. She wanted to step in to offer that she go in his place, she was their last resort already, and she's wanted to do something but Wu stopped her at a glance as she tried to move from behind the pillar. The look he gave was clear, a sorrowful look that he couldn't let her do it, even if he didn't want to lose his brother. She frowned, unsure how to feel other than useless or helpless.

When the generals were released, they cursed chen and his army in one fell swoop before stopping before Wu, Lloyd and Pythor. They made Pythor big again, telling him he made his ancestors proud before they all stared at the pillar. "Half-breed, come forth, may our request break the shackles that were keeping you hidden" The main general stated firmly, casting a glance at Wu to warn him not to stop his request. Wu frowned but stayed still as the Lamia slowly slithered out from hiding, looking up at the generals. While she slowly approached, Pythor looked over in surprise. "We knew you were straining yourself all this time at the request of your allies. Asked to be away from the fight when you itched to do something. You even wanted to step forward to take the place of the one who banished himself to release us but were stopped at that as well. A Lamia, one with anacondrai blood isn't meant as a last resort. May my words bring you pride to step up and ignore those who hold you back. You are no last resort, you are hope." He said, floating down to be eye level with her. "Lamia like you, while weaker in comparison to an actual anacondrai, were master strategists. Let that be your guide. Great warriors need strategy to keep them great" He added before the generals floated away.

(Y/N) stood there, awed by his words before looking down in thought.

"So you were hiding a Lamia from me? More importantly, of my kind? You do realize she's likely last of her own kind, in addition to being of an endangered species of serpentine?" Pythor asked in outrage, looking towards the group. "Not to mention you actually forced her to stay out of this? Are you daft? I'm not even going to use this to my advantage, I am honestly outraged. Disgusted. And I helped you." He hissed. He said this as the ninja and Nya had gotten on the ship, all surprised by how clearly angry Pythor was over this.

"I realize that mistake now. We were wrong to do that to her, we might have had better luck in the fight with her help as well." Wu sighed, clearly ashamed.

"I mean, we didn't need her, we won in the end right?" Jay questioned, not seeing the point, getting hit by Nya in response when she saw her best friend flinch.

"Dude, not cool. We only did it to keep her safe before, we should have let her help once we lost Pythor anyway." Kai said, glaring at Jay.

"I see, so you were going to lock me away too just as you did her, hm?" Pythor snarled, clenching his fists. While he saw the point, he was still enraged by what he was hearing.

"Please... Just... Shut up" (Y/N) finally spoke with a sigh as she looked at everyone. She was fed up, she was getting a bit of a headache. "And you-" She turned to look Pythor in the eyes and stopped. His enraged expression dropped when he met her eyes. They were stuck like that for a moment, feeling like time had stopped when they looked eyes before they both snapped out of his and cleared their throats. "Just... uh... calm down. Raising your voice over this is starting to give me a headache, and I understand you are actually insulted over this just as I am, but it won't help anything."

"Right" He hummed, heaving a sigh.

Nya stepped in, casting a glare to cut off anyone who tries to cut in as she spoke. "How about a change in topic? You two haven't met each other before, so why not introduce yourselves? Might as well." She smiled at both of them, winking to (Y/N). She was keeping her promise to play matchmaker.

Pythor hummed, nodding in agreement as he slithered closer to the Lamia, clearly much larger in comparison to her small form, even though she was bigger in comparison to some of the others. "I'm Pythor P. Chumsworth, a pleasure to meet you, my dear" He said, trying o sound as charming as he could as he leant forward and took her hand, pecking it.

"O-Oh. I'm (Full Name), a pleasure to meet you too." She smiled lightly, the charm did work, she was a sucker to this sort of thing, it didn't help that he was attractive in her eyes.

"My, what a beautiful name. It saddens me to know this is our first meeting, just looking at you makes me rethink my opinion of the ninja and their friends. Knowing you were amongst them? How lucky" He chuckled, leaning back to full height, but keeping a hold of her hand. While to the others, it's seems like he was going to drag her away with him, the truth was that he simply didn't want to depart knowing the moment he did, it may be a long while until he'd speak to her again.

"That so?" She tilted her head curiously "Would talking to me more help you change your opinion?" 

"Hm, perhaps~" He grinned, moving a bit closer. "Only time could tell. But your friends aren't too find of me"

"They'll have to deal with it" She shrugged

"We're right-" Jay grumbled, getting hit by Nya who spoke.

"I don't mind it already. As long as you aren't going to hurt my best friend, I'll personally set up meeting places for you to chat more" She grinned, getting a surprised look from everyone besides (Y/N).

"I-... Really?" Pythor asked, still surprised. He had expected them to try and get him away from her sooner or later. He was mildly suspicious but the reaction of the others told him that this wasn't some ploy. He glanced at (Y/N) noticing she wasn't surprised, but happy and he made a decision. "I may... set aside the world domination plans to free up that time" He hummed, clearing his throat.

"Perfect. I'll go get a way for you to contact us when you want to talk to her" Nya hummed, walking off.

"Did that just-" One of the ninja muttered as the others just nodded silently.

"I have to depart soon, my dear. But I'll see you soon, I hope" Pythor hummed, spreading the charm on thick as he turned to her.

"Of course" She smiled at him, slowly taking her hand back which dampened his mood a little. He knew it won't be too long now though. 

Nya would soon return with a device for pythor to use to contact her about meeting up with (Y/N) before he'd leave and the others decided to celebrate their victory. Not knowing someone else was freed from the cursed realm other than the anacondrai and watching them...

Not like it'll matter for our heroine though.


	3. A Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There she was, before him once more, why does she glow so much in his eyes?

It didn't take long for Pythor to attempt arranging a meet up. He made sure to be polite as Nya did her best to help figure out an ideal spot. She was probably the only other person in the group he didn't mind. She was a smart one herself, and she clearly was truly meaning to assist her friend and him in speaking more often. He wasn't too fond when the planning would get cut short by one of the ninja trying to stop it. 

It was worth the trouble in the end though. Nya arranged a meeting and Pythor simply waited for (Y/N) to arrive. He stared off at the distant clouds and muttered under his breath a bit of a poem he was working on when she distracted his thoughts. "Scales glinting in the sun, at that point I was done, she shone brightly in that moment, I knew they had won, with such a being at their side, her frame full of pride, they don't know the ally they'd won, She is the one" He wasn't too satisfied with it yet but it spoke a lot of what his thoughts had been since finding out the ninja had a Lamia at their side. He was captivated, he knew that well, and she'd be the perfect weapon against him and many others if they could recognize the pure strategic power they have at their disposal. 

He was going to keep up his plans, of course, but if she were to try and change his mind, he knew he'd waver at some point. He wasn't ready to accept that quite yet though. Not only did he want to make it difficult, he knew well that a lamia of his kind would rather a challenge than to win outright. He'd ruin his chances if he wasn't difficult.

His thoughts were broken as he caught sight of her slithering form approaching. Watching in admiration as the sun shown behind her. He could only guess Nya had her do that on purpose, not that it needed to be done. She already shone in his eyes. "I'm glad you made it, my dear, I started to worry the ninja tried to stop you."

"They did, but I had to make them understand something..." She smiled sadly, he was intrigued but didn't try to pry.

You see, before the Lamia arrived, this is what happened...

"You can't go, he's our enemy!" Jay whined, the others nodding in agreement. Lloyd off to the side with his mother and Sensei Wu clearly fine with her leaving, he was a bit disappointed in the 4 who used to teach him in the past.

"He's bad news, he'll just make you turn on us" Kai tried to reason only to get a solid glare from the Lamia.

"You're already doing that job for him but continuing to hold me back. I'm done being told by you guys what I can and can't do. I'm several years older than even Sensei Wu due to my lifespan as a Lamia, I know what I'm doing and I have been patient enough to deal with being held back." She hissed, her snake like eyes narrowing dangerously. "I haven't been able to even speak to other serpentine due to you guys, and the one time I find out there was one of the anacondrai left, you're adamant to stop me due to your distrust of his methods. Methods I already understand due to being half anacondrai. So I'm as insulted as he probably is that you are simply stopping a meeting due to simple tactical manipulation. Mental warfare. For such skilled fighters, ninja who usually have sound minds, you are very soft if you are so worried over how a being can spin their words" She continued, watching them sink back from her words. Nya at the sidelines was proud they were finally getting a good talking down. Sensei Wu felt a bit of a jab towards him and he knew he deserved it, while Lloyd was proud that his lamia friend was stepping up. Or well, slithering up?

"But-"

"But, nothing. There's more reason to why I'm doing this in the first place, you know. I hope to not be alone in the future, if that isn't obvious enough to you. I may have a long time to live, but I'll likely end up alone at this rate with you guys holding me back. I'll likely live well past when you guys die of old age, I'll be without friends to keep me sane through my long years. I'd like to get a partner I know will still be around. He may be evil now, but I do like a challenge when it comes to something like this. I hope to change his mind, but I can't do that with you still against him." She finished watching as the four ninja looked at each other with clear disappointment in themselves. They felt bad, forgetting the massive difference they hold with their Lamia friend. 

"We're sorry..." Cole was the first to speak up, a softy through and through. "We forgot just how these things could effect you. We love having you around and making sure you're safe and forget how you probably feel. You're stronger than we are, and smarter, we don't need to be so careful." 

"He's right. We've been childish, If anyone could get Pythor to turn a new leaf, it's probably you." Kai agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We didn't even realize that you'd end up alone in the future, we forgot just how long you can live compared to us. I'd hate to know when I die, one of my best friends would be alone" Jay sniffled, getting a pat on the back from Zane.

"We still have much to learn, especially when we have such a capable friend before us and we didn't even realize it. Please forgive us." Zane said, looking at (Y/N) sorrowfully.

She smiled lightly. "You're already forgiven, you always are. How could I stay mad at goofballs like you four" She chuckled softly, the four ninja smiling brightly at her. "Now, I rather not make him wait." She hummed expectantly, the four scrambling to move out of the way causing everyone else to laugh as she slithered off the ship towards the destination Nya set up.

So here she was, standing before Pythor as he sat at a table with tea already waiting for them. A simply sophisticated chat. That was all this was going to be for now.

She sat down carefully, feeling a heat spread across her cheeks as the end of his tail slightly curled around hers. She made no point to say anything about it in case he'd stop. He was focused on pouring the two of them a cup of tea, after all. "So I assume things have been boring for you?" He asked, glancing at her. "Not much mental stimulation?"

"You'd be correct there. The ninja aren't the best when it comes to chess or certain topics. Probably the closest one is Zane. Nya is much better though, she can keep up most of the time" She hummed lightly, sipping the tea after she finished her sentence.

"No surprise there, she clearly has a brain." He chuckled lightly, taking a sip as well. "So it's no wonder she'd far more willing to allow our meetings compared to those numbskull ninja"

"They are a bit dumb but at least they are amusing" She said simply. "What of you? No decent progress on world domination?" She teased getting a laugh from him.

"You can say I've been a bit... distracted~" He cooed, his tail coiling around hers a little more. She couldn't help but start feeling a bit shy, but she stood her ground. 

"Oh? You? Distracted? What could possibly distract your great mind?" She teased again, getting a snicker from him.

"Many things, but the primary one is you, my dear~ To know a Lamia of my kind still roams. I'm sure you can understand a certain hope that rises from that" He hummed, leaning back a little "A potential companion that could easily bounce back and forth with. A possibility there could be others or a way for others to arise. Another great mind that could do so much." He said wistfully, sighing lightly at the end. "Such a light you are in a dark tunnel I thought was a dead end~" He looked at her, laying on the charm thick, knowing she understood him perfectly.

"That's quite a compliment from you, hoping for something in return?" She smirked lightly getting a low chuckle from the serpentine across from her.

"Perhaps, but only time will tell if I get that something" He hummed. "Though, I'd be satisfied with a small deliciously something you could offer~"

"And what would that be?" She asked, keeping her eyes locked with his as he leaned closer. She could feel his tail coil around hers even more. The contact almost making her dizzy.

"More of your time~ A promise we can always do something like this~" He said simply, reaching out to tilt her chin up as he examined her features. "I'm enjoying this already, if you couldn't tell~"

"An easy thing to do~" She hummed, moving his hand away and sneakily pecking his snout which caught him off guard. "How does.... 2-3 times a week sound?" She suggested, he frowned lightly. "5?" He nodded, far more satisfied with that. "Then 5 times a week it is~"

This was going to be an interesting road for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to insert a personal headcanon of mine when it comes to Pythor. I seriously think he'd do a bit of poetry. Especially to calm some of the thoughts that distract him when he's trying to focus. Putting some brainpower into trying to make a poem out of it so it can be easily set aside. Someone as witty as him probably would be great at it and it's be good practice in having a way with words. Poetry can flow and influence others, and a character like Pythor who clearly uses words as weapons would likely use it as practice to keep his skills sharp. 
> 
> Also added the headcanon that the serpentine that have tails like Pythor and Scales probably curl their tails around the individual they've taken to barely realizing it. Just slowly coiling around their tail or their ankle until it's apparent they are doing it. Pythor likely realizes it quickly but easily plays it off with his charm.


End file.
